Flags symbolize various things to various people. Many people are proud to fly Old Glory for any number of reasons, including a passionate desire to show their patriotism. Many other people enjoy flying collegiate flags and flags that are associated with many organizations and associations throughout the country. For sure, there are many different flags that are important symbols for many people. However, it is not always easy to find a convenient place for flying a flag. We are aware of flag holders that can be secured to vehicles and we are aware of flag holders that one sees attached to the front porches of houses for flying large flags. However, smaller flags are very popular today But it is difficult to find appropriate places where these flags can be flown in such a way that they are visible to many.